OC Popularity Vote/The Killing Games
Overview This is the second season of OC Popularity Vote. It won't be similar to it's first season, I'm planning on it to be similar to either Mafia or Inside Out. If you don't like neither of the options, please suggest one in the comments. Contestants Returning Contestants # Dice - Young Little Unicorn # Drop - Diamondcup # Gamey - Gamerboy1234 # Joystick - Jamie2676 # Kale - Retzyn # Mario Mustache - WillyBilly2006 Minor Remember if you'd like to join, you will be put above and not in the minor section. '' # All Season 1 Contestants (except ones above) New Contestants # Crystal - Bfdi is the best # East Kalimantan Flag - Undhee # Red Shade - Phuocphuc46 # Sandy Island - WillyBilly2006 # WiiMote - Gamerboy1234 # Baseball Cap - NLG343 Minor # File Storyline Episode 1 Beginning Drop - Citizens? Hello? Is anyone there? File - Trust me, you do not want to know what happened. Drop - Oh gosh! You shocked me! File - I've never seen you before, have you time traveled? Drop - Well, I'm not sure but— File : Shh… who asked you to explain. Anyways, let's get going! The Remnants of Insanity, has gone everywhere, LITERALLY everywhere. Drop - I just want to know, how did I get here. File - *sigh* Firstly, after you escaped that video game thing— Drop - Before you go on, how the hell did you know that I was… in a video game? File - I am an agent, what do you expect? Some worthless glucose! Kids these days. Drop - Oh so I transported here. But still, how does it make me time travel? File - According to my investigations, that game machine is not just any ordinary game machine. It can get you at any time, at anywhere. Drop - When is this? File - You're asking too many questions, let's get moving! Drop - But where will I go? Aaaaaand he disappeared, great. Wait a second, this newspaper, I was transported to *GASP* June 2015! I must find somewhere to hide! CRAZYDUDE GUY - Hi, wanna die? Drop - CRAZYDUDE GUY, what's happened to you!? CRAZYDUDE GUY - Don't you remember, June 2015, is where the occurrence of the incident happens and it's also where I was infected! Hahahaha! Drop - You were always nice and not willing to kill anybody! What's gotten into you? Wait, the incident, right the insanity virus, it's infected… us? Cyan Ball - You were wrong, haha, silly, silly Drop always making mistakes, haha! Now time to kill you, hahaha! Hahahaha! Drop : I must get out of this town! As Drop ran to the pharmacy, somethings didn't go as planned Drop - I'm probably safe here, phew, now time to check where to hide? Dice - Hi darling, ready to die!? Drop - AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!! What's happened!? What's gotten into all of you!? I don't understand! What's going on!? Gamey - Yeah, Drop, die you big fat buffoon! Mario Mustache - Shut up, she's mine, her blood and flesh is mine! Gamey - No mine, now kill yourself you dumb monster! Mario Mustache - No you die! *bites Gamey as Gamey attacks Mario Mustache* Drop - Where else is safe? Oh look! A restaurant, it seems safe, I must hide otherwise there will be more people infected after me! Candle - Hi Drop, me and Strawberry totally isn't infected! Strawberry - Yah! *punches an infected Asthma Inhaler* Drop - Really? Are you sure? What about the rest? Strawberry - Unfortunately they got infected, wanna join us! Drop - Wait a minute— you guys have scars, when you did not when I first met you. Which means— Candle - You found out about our secret, so no need to keep it secret any longer DIE! Drop - I must rush into the police station instead this is too unsafe! AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! File - Look Drop, you should stop running, all the polices are dead. Now if you please, I'll explain everything that happened. Drop - Why did every character that appeared in the game, became psychopaths!? File - They were infected… by a virus called the 'Germnosis'. It has caused people to go coconuts and that's the reason they got sadistic, even the weakest, most helpless characters get infected and gets stronger. Drop - But what does that have to do with anything? Why am I not infected? File - You were, but I already killed you in the real world, somehow you regained your life after your rebirth. I killed some of your infected friends too. Drop - Alright? File - Even though, there's only 16 of you left, not– purified or dead. They decided to make you characters in a video game. *sigh* To keep the town safe. Drop - I-I'm sorry for all the trouble. File - Here's the corpse of your friends. Lol. There's a lot! And speaking of which, try your best NOT to die at this time. If you die now, you'll die in the future too. Start of Competition 'Coming soon…' Other Sections ''Coming soon! Confessionals Sandy Island - Hello people, I am hoping that I might have a great chance of probably not being eliminated. WiiMote :. H-hey guys. This is WiiMote speaking, and hope to go far with my friend Sandy island, And not get this Germnosis thing. Good luck everyone! I also hope that Gamey will get cured of Germnosis. Good luck to all! Gallery Crystal.jpg Pose dice.png Dropremake.png Bandicam_2016-05-31_21-25-27-232.jpg Gamerboy Pose.png Joystick .png Kale.png Shadyred.png Sandy Island.png WiiMote.png Baseball Cap OC.png Trivia * To be shown....